Tragic Note
by mechuu
Summary: "Aku lelah mencintainya." -KrisxTao


**Title :** Tragic Note

**Chapter : **Oneshot

**Author : **M~

**Pairing/Cast :** Kris/Tao

**Genre :** Sappy(?)

**Rating : **PG

**Warning :** Cerita aneh seperti biasanya, Gaje[las], bahasa yg tidak sesuai EYD =w=

**Disclaimer :** Percayalah KrisWu dan ZiTao bukan milik saya. Saya hanya memakai nama mereka buat fanfic abal ini XD mwahaha~

**A/n : **Ettoo.. saya lagi kesemsem banget sama pairing KrisTao alhasil saya maksain deh buat daur ulang ff lama saya (yg Reituki) ke pairing unyuh(?) itu dengan sedikit perubahan ._.)a

* * *

0. Kau selalu bilang aku orang yang baik 'kan? Namun pada kenyataannya, yang tidak kau ketahui, aku tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan selama ini. Barang sebentar saja melihatmu berbicara dengan orang lain, sekedar mengobrol ringan atau bersenda gurau membuat hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Aku tidak sanggup menahan kakiku untuk tidak bergetar. Aku tidak pernah menyukai senyuman malaikatmu terukir karena orang lain. Terlebih untuk orang lain. Dan aku benci melihat kilauan matamu yang tampak lebih indah ketika kau memandangnya, orang yang kau sebut sudah menyita seluruh perhatianmu.

Aku selalu berharap hanya aku yang menjadi penyebab kebahagianmu. Dan hanya akulah satu-satunya peluruh kerisauan hatimu. Pengisi relung hatimu. Penjaga malaikatku dari tatapan bukan cinta melainkan hasrat, seperti tatapan yang kebanyakan orang tujukan padamu.

Egois?

Terserah. Aku sudah mengatakan aku bukan orang baik.

.

.

.

1. Pagi itu langit terlihat sangat bersih. Matahari masih enggan keluar dari balik persembunyiannya, namun udara terasa sangat hangat. Aku yang sudah rapih dengan seragamku dan tas sekolah menggantung di pundakku menuruni undakan tangga untuk sampai ke lantai bawah. Setibanya di lantai bawah ibuku memarahiku seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

Aku melewati sarapan lagi pagi ini.

Alasan terburu-buru mengawali aktivitasku karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu lelah menungguku. Akan lebih baik bila aku saja yang menunggumu, selama apapun itu tidak akan menjadi masalah besar. Sambil melihat lalu lalang pejalan kaki, aku berdiri di _shalter_ bersama orang-orang yang sedang menunggu kedatangan bus mereka. Aku menilik jam tanganku sekilas. Lalu kulemparkan pandanganku lagi kedepan, selang tak berapa lama suara manismu menyusup kedalam telingaku bersama hembusan angin.

"Kris-ge!.. hosh.. hosh.. mianhaee.." ucapmu agak tersengal, kau membungkuk menumpukan kedua tanganmu di lutut sambil mengatur nafas. Bahu kecilmu naik turun. Apakah kau habis berlari, _sayang_?

Aku mengusap helai-helai surai sepekat langit malam itu. Kau mendongak, mata kita beradu beberapa saat. Rasanya aku tidak perlu mendeskripsikan secara detail setiap inchi keindahan karya seni hasil tangan Tuhan yang satu ini. Hey, tapi ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau mendengar hentakkan paling memilukan didalam rongga dadaku sekarang? Ia berdentum sangat keras, sampai aku kesulitan menarik partikel oksigen setiap kali memandang wajahmu.

"Kris-ge.."

"Hm?" Aku menoleh kearahmu. Tapi kau merendahkan pandanganmu, dan tersenyum tipis.

"Lain kali jangan datang terlalu pagi. Aku sangat merasa tidak enak selalu membuat Kris-ge terlalu lama menunggu.."

Kalian bisa dengar 'kan? Betapa manisnya tutur katanya. Aku tidak bisa menghitung detik-detik kebahagiaan setiap kali aku berada disampingnya. Sifat alaminya membuatku lebih jauh mencintainya.

"Tidak apa-apa Tao-er. Aku tidak keberatan menunggumu. Asalkan..." _Kau selalu berada disisiku_. Seandainya... seandainya saja aku memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan itu.

"Asalkan apa Kris-ge?" Tanyamu, sambil mengerling dan sedikit memiringkan kepalamu, masih menuntut jawaban rupanya.

"...Asal kita selalu berangkat bersama ^^"

Aku melihatmu yang tampak terkejut. Lagi, mata kita saling berpandangan. Aku bisa melihat refleksi diriku sendiri didalam bola matamu yang jernih itu. Tubuhku membeku ketika tiba-tiba kurasakan sentuhan telapakan tangan yang lebih kecil dari telapak tanganku. Ya, pada detik itu juga aku menyadari kau sedang berusaha meraih tanganku. Tanpa keraguan aku menyambutnya, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Rasanya hangat. Sama seperti rona musim semi yang tengah melingkupi ruang gerak kita saat ini.

Dan kau tersenyum simpul padaku. "Kau sangat baik sekali Kris-ge..."

.

.

.

2. Bel istirahat sekolah berdering. Bunyi karet sepatu yang menghentak dengan lantai memenuhi koridor. Lebih dari separuh teman sekelasku menghambur keluar setelah guru fisika selesai mengemasi materinya. Kupikir mereka melewati waktu istirahat mereka di kantin, taman sekolah atau semacamnya. Namun tak sedikit juga yang memilih untuk tetap di kelas, seperti aku saat ini.

Aku membalik majalah musik yang tengah kubaca sejak tadi. Menopang pelipisku dengan tangan kiriku, mataku masih berkonsentrasi meniti rangkaian kalimat yang tertera didalamnya meskipun seseorang yang sedang duduk didepanku tak hentinya berceloteh.

"Bagaimana Kris? Edisi kali ini bagus sekali 'kan?" tanyanya tanpa jeda. Sejak tadi dia menceritakan hampir seluruh isi dari majalah musik langganannya yang terbit minggu ini dengan antusias.

"Hm.. yah yah, lumayan." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Coba kau baca artikel s_ense_ mereka terhadap musik? Akh.. sungguh keren sekali!"

"Aku juga tahu. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi, Oh Sehun!" Aku membalik halaman selanjutnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja bau harum yang sangat familiar menyentuh indera penciumanku. Aroma vanilla yang sangat manis dan ku sukai.

"Psst! Kris!" suara Sehun kali ini mengaburkan visiku.

Aku menengok kebelakang dan mendapati kau berdiri berjarak satu bangku dari tempatku duduk. Segera kututup majalah milik Sehun dan menghampirimu.

"Tao? Ada apa?" Disana, dari balik warna kulit wajahmu aku bisa melihat semburat merah didalamnya. Matamu menatapku ragu, kau menggigit sedikit bibir bawahmu.

"Bisa kita bicara?" pintamu lirih. Tanpa menjawab sepatah kata, aku menarikmu keluar kelas.

Aku menunggumu mengatakan –entah itu apa– yang jujur membuatku sedikit penasaran. Tidak seperti biasanya kau datang ke kelasku, mengajakku berbicara di tempat yang jarang di lalui para penghuni sekolah. Sejak tadi kau diam saja sambil menatap lurus ujung sepatumu, tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu hal. Jangan terlalu lama berdiam diri seperti ini Tao... kau membuatku khawatir.

"Kris-ge.." akhirnya Tao mengeluarkan suaranya. Meski pelan, tapi aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Katakan saja Tao-er.."

"Itu... Aku-" Jeda yang cukup panjang. Kegugupanmu terbaca jelas memunculkan firasat tak menyenangkan di dalam kepalaku. Kau pasti tahu kalau garis wajahmu itu tidak pernah pandai menyembunyikan perasaanmu dariku 'kan? Aku menepuk puncak kepalamu pelan, dengan isyarat mata agar kau meneruskan kalimatmu. Saat ini sebuah ketakutan tak beralasan datang meremangkan seluruh tubuhku.

"Kris-ge.. Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi..."

_Perasaan apa?_

"Aku menyukai temanmu. Oh Sehun."

_Bagaimana bisa?_

"Diam-diam aku sering memperhatikannya saat dia bersamamu. Aku benar-benar menyukainya, tidak... kupikir aku mencintainya."

_Jangan bicara lagi Tao. Bisakah?_

Kau mengeluarkan sebuah amplop biru dari dalam saku blazermu, mengambil telapak tanganku dan meletakannya disana. "Maukah kau menyampaikan perasaanku padanya? Aku mohon.."

Suaramu seperti echo. Batas kesadaran menarik ku dari dunia.

Aku selalu berpikir, mungkin tidak apa-apa jika diriku terluka demi kebahagiaanmu. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka rasanya akan sesakit ini. Aku ingin sekali berteriak, keluar dari tekanan atas ketidakberdayaanku, kelemahanku yang tidak memilik keberanian untuk mengutarakan anugerah yang Tuhan ciptakan disetiap hati seorang manusia.

Mulai saat ini, apakah harapanku atas cintamu semakin surut? Tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu.

.

.

.

3. Senja baru saja datang. Langit berubah oranye dan kelompok burung-burung malam mengepakan sayapnya diantara sisipan awan. Musim semi dan musim gugur datang berselang-seling dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Hilir angin dari balik derak ranting pohon yang telanjang meremangkan suasana ketika aku menunggumu keluar dari ruang rapat bersama anggota osis lainnya.

Ini terhitung sudah tiga bulan sejak hari dimana kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Tepatnya perasaan yang kau tujukan bukan untukku. Hari itu aku tidak berani menatap masa depan lagi dan memutuskan secara bertahap menenggelamkan rahasia lubuk hati yang tersembunyi. Tapi nyatanya sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan yang menempatkanku pada kesulitan. Aku mencintaimu. Aku masih mencintaimu Tao, sekalipun kau telah menjadi milik orang lain.

Suara tumit yang berpijak dengan lantai terdengar mendekat kearahku. Aku masih tidak bergerak ketika pemilik langkah kaki itu berdiri disampingku.

"Kris?"

Suara itu masih tetap sama; manis dan menggelitik telinga. Dan perasaanku kembali merasakan ngilu karena kau memanggilku 'Kris' daripada 'Kris-gege' semenjak berpacaran dengan Sehun, sahabatku, meski tidak ada yang spesial namun panggilan itu pernah menjadi tanda kedekatan kita. Miris, yah?

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajakku singkat. Saat ingin berbalik kau menahan lenganku, aku melihat kau menunduk dalam.

"Ada apa?"

"Kris, aku minta maaf.."

"Soal?"

"Aku pikir Sehunnie tidak mau menjemputku, makanya aku memintamu untuk menjemputku. Tapi tadi Sehunnie menghubungiku.. dan dia..dia-"

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan menemanimu sampai dia datang."

"Eh?"

Katakan saja aku adalah manusia paling sempurna dalam menyembunyikan seluruh perasaanku. Sanggup memasang ekspresi seadanya padahal dinamika emosiku serasa ingin meledak. Diam-diam kau memandangiku ketika kita berjalan beriringan, aku mengetahui itu, namun aku tetap memfokuskan pandanganku kedepan. Aku mengajakmu duduk disalah satu kursi kayu panjang yang berada di area taman sekolah. Ketika kita duduk bersebelahan, aku bisa melihatmu menatapku sesaat dan menghela napas, lalu memalingkan wajah manismu ke langit.

Bibirmu yang bergerak ragu berkata, "Terimakasih. Kau sangat baik sekali."

.

.

.

4. Cahaya temaram sinar bulan mengintip dari celah jendela kamarku. Ruangan minim penerangan ini menambah kesan dingin dan keheningan yang panjang membuatku takut untuk mematahkan kesunyian. Kubenamkan kepalaku di bantal. Memejamkan kelopak mataku rapat dan menenggelamkan segala memori menyakitkan. Sekuat mungkin aku menelan isakanku.

Lagi..

Aku melewati malam panjang seperti hari yang telah lalu. Malam dengan kebekuan. Ya.. aku menyebutnya seperti itu, karena aku hanya terpaku pada sosokmu. Detik yang diciptakan jarum ramping pada jam dinding terasa bergerak lambat, namun suaranya begitu me-mekakkan telinga. Mereka seakan ikut menikmati keputusasaanku. Terkadang aku mengutuki diriku sendiri, kenapa tubuh ini terperangkap jauh pada pesonamu?

Tanganku sedikit bergetar saat mengeluarkan bingkai hitam yang terselip di balik bantal. Bagiku bingkai itu seperti lullaby yang menghantarkanku pada mimpi indah dan waktu dimana aku dapat meraih dirimu dengan mudah. Aku melihat jelas potretmu yang tersipu malu disana, tampak sangat manis. Bukankah kau memang manis? Dan aku tertawa kecil saat kusadari tinggi badanmu tak seperti dulu lagi, beberapa tahun silam kau masih jauh dibawahku, kau selalu merengek ketika aku dengan mudahnya menjitak pelan kepalamu. Ajaibnya, sekarang tinggi kita hampir sama.

Ya.. Kau dan aku sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Tapi kau tidak cukup memahami hatiku, aku mengerti itu. Tiga tahun berjalan sangat cepat dan memilukan. Dimana masa-masa diantara kita semakin kosong. Di sekolah kita tidak lagi saling menyapa. Berangkat bersama dan pulang bersama hanya tertinggal memori usang. Kau lebih sering bersanding anggun dengannya yang lebih bersinar. Menautkan jemarimu dengannya tanpa keraguan. Dengan sempurna kita menjauh perlahan-lahan sampai hari kelulusan.

Tao...

Pernahkah kau menyadari berapa banyak luka tak kasat mata yang kau goreskan untukku? Luka itu semakin melebar seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Berkali-kali tercabik-cabik oleh kekecewaan dan kegagalan. Kenapa kau masih enggan membaca bahasa jiwaku?

Kupikir. Aku tampak menyedihkan.

.

.

.

5. Sore ini langit kembali menangis. Sudah beberapa hari di jam-jam segini, sekitar pukul 3 atau 4, langit menumpahkan airnya ke muka bumi. Terdengarnya suara rintikan keras dari atap menandakan hujan turun lumayan lebat. Kuputuskan untuk bergegas memasukan barang-barangku kedalam tas ransel, setelah itu melesat ke kamar mandi karyawan untuk mengganti seragam toko dengan baju santai yang kubawa.

Satu tahun lebih aku bekerja disini; di sebuah toko kaset musik. Tokonya cukup besar, dan penghasilan yang kudapat juga lumayan, cukup untuk makan dan membayar sewa apartemen. Pemilik tokonya sangat ramah, karyawannya menyenangkan dan mudah diajak berkompromi sehingga aku tidak perlu pusing ketika jam kerja dengan jam kuliah ku memiliki waktu yang sama. Atau ketika tugas kuliahku sedang banyak-banyaknya.

"Kris! Tunggu!" Suara melengking yang kukenal meneriaki namaku. Aku yang belum sempat memutar kenop pintu –keluar-masuk– karyawan langsung membalikan badan.

"Sulli, ada apa?"

Gadis cantik berambut hitam lurus itu, Sulli, mengerlingkan mata bulatnya seraya menyodorkan payung transparan miliknya. "Pakai ini. Kau pasti tidak bawa payung lagi 'kan?" katanya lalu mengulas senyum. Kalau aku tidak salah lihat, selama beberapa detik wajahnya agak memerah.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku, dan mengajaknya agak menyingkir kesamping agar tak menghalangi pintu. Lalu kuterima payung pemberiannya.

"Tidak usah pikirkan aku." Sulli menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok, matanya lurus menatap wajahku. "Aku pulang sekitar jam 8. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengembalikan payung ini padaku. Aku akan menunggu."

"Sulli." Kutarik tangan putihnya perlahan. Payung yang semula berada di genggamanku kukembalikan padanya. "Jangan menunggu ku..." ucapku pelan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kita tidak mencobanya Kris? Memulai sebuah hubungan..."

"Aku tidak bisa." Lalu kami terdiam cukup lama. Ditemani keheningan dan melodi hujan serta harum aspal yang tertimpa jutaan tetes air.

"Hahah.. begitu yah," tiba-tiba Sulli tertawa sumbang, aku menatapnya bingung. "Bawa saja payungku, kau bisa mengembalikannya sesukamu." Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, "Kupikir malam nanti hujannya sudah berhenti. Sampai ketemu besok Kris.." sambungnya lagi sebelum langkahnya bergerak ringan menjauh dariku yang masih terdiam. Meninggalkan payung miliknya begitu saja.

Maafkan aku Sulli. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu, karena ada seseorang yang selalu ku tunggu.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang akhirnya aku beranjak keluar dari toko. Menengok langit dan hujan masih tampak deras. Aku membuka payung yang tadi Sulli tinggalkan, merapatkan jaketku, lalu menerobos hujan dengan berjalan agak cepat menuju tempat pemberhentian bus. Kuharap aku tiba di apartemenku sebelum malam datang menjelang.

.

.

.

6. Tao...

Sampai sekarang memori tentangmu masih mengiringi langkahku. Karena kau menghilang dari duniaku kadang kala aku berusaha mencari figurmu. Disuatu tempat; di taman, pertokoan, jalan layang, stasiun kereta, _shalter_ bus yang biasa kita datangi semasa sekolah. Sekalipun aku tahu kau tidak mungkin berada ditempat seperti itu. Aku berharap kita bisa bertemu sekali lagi. Aku ingin melihat senyuman malaikatmu dan berada disampingmu. Menyentuhmu lagi dan mengisi sela-sela jarimu.

Sudah kesekian kalinya aku menata perasaanku kembali. Mencoba melupakanmu. Menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa wanita bahkan pria tapi hatiku tetap tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang dirimu. Seharusnya jika sekedar ingin menjauhi kesendirian, dengan siapa saja pasti sudah cukup. Namun karena aku tidak dapat membohongi diriku sendiri dan terhadap mimpi-mimpiku yang selalu mengharapkan kehadiranmu, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu lebih jauh.

Dan malam ini aku mengulanginya lagi. Tanpa bisa kucegah kakiku melangkah keluar apartemen. Aku tahu hal bodoh yang kulakukan ini tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Sekalipun aku bertemu denganmu nanti, apa yang seharusnya kulakukan? Apa yang kuperoleh dari kesia-siaanku?

Tanpa tujuan aku terus berjalan menyusuri hiruk pikuk kota yang tak pernah tidur –sibuk dengan segala aktivitas manusia. Kemerlip lampu pertokoan menghias sepanjang jalan yang kulalui. Namun tiba-tiba langkahku menjadi sangat beku. Respon yang diterima tubuhku seketika mati. Pelupuk mataku memanas bercampur kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Aku tidak mempercayai apa yang mataku lihat saat ini.

Aku melihatmu.. Tao-er. Setelah sekian lama. Gesturmu berdiri tak jauh dari persimpangan jalan sana mengenakan _coat_ panjang berwarna cokelat muda. Tapi raut wajahmu saat ini sangat mengusik benakku. Samar-samar bisa kulihat bulir-bulir kristal membasahi pipi putihmu. Kau menangis.

"Suho!" kau berteriak, suaramu lenyap karena bising kendaraan. Tanganku terkepal kuat ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang tidak kukenal menghentakan tubuhmu dengan kasar.

Tanpa perlawanan yang berarti kau terus mengisak. Emosiku memuncak saat tangan pemuda itu melayangkan tamparan keras ke pipimu. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi untuk tidak berlari kearahmu. "Kk.. Kris?" kau terkejut akan kedatanganku.

Tapi saat ini yang jadi perhatianku adalah orang yang telah menyakitimu. Aku mengamit kerah kemeja pemuda asing itu dan mendorongnya keras. "Jangan sakiti Tao, brengsek!" Setelahnya dia berdecak kesal sambil menyeringai tipis. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu setelah ini masih menatap sinis?

Kemudian pemuda itu masuk ke mobil mewahnya dan pergi, aku juga tak ingin memperpanjang urusan. Kurasakan lenganku ditarik olehmu, menuntunku untuk mundur.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku pelan, tapi kuyakin kau pasti mengerti.

"Iya." Kau menyembunyikan wajahmu dariku. Air mukamu tampak sedih. Wajahmu terlihat memerah entah karena dinginnya angin malam atau karena tamparan pemuda tadi. Tanganku terulur begitu saja mengangkat dagumu. Mata kita bertemu. Kilau cahaya yang pernah hilang dariku kini kembali kutemukan.

"...Kris..-ge.."

Suara yang teramat kurindukan menyapa pendengaranku. Aku tidak terkejut saat kau dengan tiba-tiba menghambur kedalam pelukanku. Kau mencengkeram erat punggungku, meluapkan tangisanmu didalam dadaku. Aku takut kau mendengar degup jantungku yang berdebar sangat keras.

"Kris-ge.. Aku lelah mencintainya. Aku lelah mencintai." Ucapmu parau diantara isakanmu. Mengucapkan tiga kata itu berulang-ulang.

Kukecup beberapa kali puncak kepalamu selagi tanganku mengusap punggungmu, dan balas merengkuh tubuhmu yang sedikit bergetar. Aku tidak ingin melepaskan kehangatan ini. Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan tanpa mencintaimu.

"Aku lelah mencintai.. Aku lelah mencintai.."

"Maka biarkan aku mencintaimu Tao-er..."

**~Fin~**

**Endnoto :** Teheeeeee~ apakah ini bisa disebut fanfic? Entahlah... ~(=o=~) Makasih kalau ada yang baca cerita gaje nan jelek ini.

RCL? Ya bebas.. bagi siapa aja yg sudi :')


End file.
